


Peridot's First Christmas

by RainbowMatildas



Series: The Christmas Gems! [1]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Fluff, Homeworld Hierarchy (Steven Universe), Homeworld is Horrible, Hurt/Comfort, Peridot Redemption
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-13
Updated: 2016-12-13
Packaged: 2018-09-08 10:00:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8840251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainbowMatildas/pseuds/RainbowMatildas
Summary: Peridot doesn't quite get the meaning of Christmas. It's up to Steven to show her the reason for the season: family.





	

**Author's Note:**

> When writing this story, I sped up the timeline so it takes place at Christmas, but around the time of "Too Far Gone." Peridot has started to settle into her new home on Earth, but she still doesn't really understand family, and friends, and love, and stuff. Enjoy!

"C'mon, Peridot, aren't you excited?" Steven asked happily, holding a steaming mug of hot chocolate. "It's Christmas Eve, the most super fantastically magical day of the year! Well, besides Christmas, I guess," he added with a thoughtful frown.

Peridot harrumphed in response. Her arms were practically bound to her sides in this ridiculous attire ("coat," as Steven put it). She didn't know why she was wearing it, only knew that it had to do with the white flecks of frozen dihydrogen monoxide. Steven had insisted on the coat so she stayed warm, seemingly having forgotten that as a Gem, she could adapt to any temperature she needed to. Apparently, the Crystal clods had forgotten this, as well. A few yards away, the others were stoking a large bonfire, feeding it with scraps of paper and kindling. They were wearing these blasted "coats," too. In fact, the permafusion ( _"Garnet,"_ Steven had told her firmly) was wearing blue and red gloves to cover her hands from the cold!

"Imbeciles," Peridot muttered under her breath. She scooted a little farther away.

Steven sighed and looked up at the cloudy gray sky. "I know you miss Homeworld, but we're trying to share a little bit of our home with you, Peridot. Don't you think you could try to appreciate it?" He said, sounding slightly like Amethyst had after Peridot had called her defective. "Who knows, you might actually enjoy Christmas!"

"What do I have to enjoy?" She said bitterly. "I have no screen, no limb enhancers, nowhere to go - and no contact with Yellow Diamond!"

"Don't the Gems on Homeworld like holidays?" Steven said, confused.

Peridot stared at him. "We don't have anything like this on Homeworld," she said slowly.

Steven looked aghast, his mouth hanging open. "No holidays?! But that means no Christmas! No catchy songs on the radio, no sugar cookies in the oven, no presents under the tree... When do you celebrate what it means to be a family?"

"We don't have 'families,' Steven. Ergo, no need to celebrate," Peridot said, a bit impatiently. "Why would I want to celebrate being stuck on this cruddy-muddy hunk of rock?"

The boy was quiet for a moment. "Homeworld sounds sad."

The green gem scoffed. "Homeworld is far superior to anything you have on this despicable planet. We have structure, order, efficiency - we have the _Diamonds_. Being able to serve our Gem matriarchs is a great honor, enough for any self-respecting Gem. It's something every Gem should strive towards," she added with a dark look at the Crystal Gems.

"What about love?" Steven protested. "You- you don't get it! All you talk about it how great Homeworld is, but you never take even a second to think about what's wrong with it! Don't you want people who care about you? Who you can care about back? I know Earth isn't perfect, but there's so much to love here. The beach, and the ocean, and the trees, and the birds, and the fish! Fry bits, and Cookie Cats, and Crying Breakfast Friends, and Dog-Copter! Pearl, and Amethyst, and Garnet, and my dad, and Connie, and Ruby, and Sapphire! If you just give Earth a chance, maybe... maybe you'll realize it's worth protecting," he finished quietly, twiddling his fingers in his lap.

Peridot looked at the ground.

"Steven, come here and help with the marshmallows!" Garnet called, smiling slightly over at him. Steven got to his feet, shot a last look at Peridot, and hurried over to the Crystal Gems. Peridot watched as Amethyst ruffled his hair with a cackle of delight, and Pearl handed him a bag of puffy white candies. Garnet helped him poke them onto a stick, and held his hand steady as he and Amethyst stuck them into the fire to roast.

As she watched them, Peridot thought.

She thought about working in the Kindergarten, about the nutrients and life they ripped out of the earth to make more soldiers.

She thought about all the shattered Gems, who'd been crushed at the hands of the Diamonds for the smallest infraction- for stepping out of line or walking too slow.

She thought about the hours she'd spent logging Gem deaths, pages and pages of names and types and cuts that would be forgotten to the throes of time, Gems who had done nothing wrong but disobey their commander.

She thought about the smiles on the Crystal Gems' faces, how peaceful and content they looked all together in front of the popping, crackling fire.

And Peridot stood up.

"Hey, Steven, wait up!"


End file.
